There are situations where an individual becomes ill or injured in the field and it is necessary to move the person to a treatment site. This is often the case in the battle field, in rescue operations or in police/fire deployed environments. Other situations include hunters in a remote area who are injured. In any of these cases, it may be required that the fallen person be transported great distances on foot by others in the field so that aid can be administered. In some situations, such as battlefield, a delay or failure in providing transport may result in further injury or death.
Currently, moving such injured or ill party requires use of a stretcher which typically includes that a stretcher for transport must be produced at the site of the fallen person. The stretcher commonly includes a canvas material stretched between two poles and cross members. To carry this in the field while performing duties in the field is impractical as it is burdensome and adds extra weight to the bearer causing quicker fatigue than if not burdened with carrying a stretcher. Consequently, such persons in the field typically do not carry stretchers and when a person goes down the other persons do their best to drag out the injured party or carry them over one's shoulder. In some cases, the fallen party is left in the field until transport arrives. As a result, this significantly increases the risk of complication and death to a fallen party.
There is need to improve the method and means for removing a fallen party in the field with greater ease and without need for waiting for additional transportation equipment to arrive. The present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior devices.